Gaming devices which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming devices generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming devices, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming devices, the amount of the wager made on the primary game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming device may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one penny, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may enable the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Thus, it is known that a gaming device, such as a slot game, may enable players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from 1 credit up to 125 credits (e.g., 5 credits on each of 25 separate paylines). Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming devices. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Many secondary or bonus games are generally activated or hit upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may hit the secondary bonus game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming devices is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Other known games include non-wagering video games, such as pinball games, fighting games, sports games, puzzle games, word games, trivia games or domino games. Such non-wagering video games require the player(s) to make one or more inputs using one or more different player skills such as physical skill or mental skill. Mental skill includes knowledge and strategy, but knowledge and strategy are sometimes referred to herein separately. Games truly based on player skill or strategy enables certain players to become professionals at such games.
Games of skill are popular among certain players because those players feel a competitive edge while playing. That is, these players enjoy the feeling that a personal strength could lead to them winning one or more awards or prizes. However, certain gaming jurisdictions have not approved gaming devices which incorporate one or more elements of skill as a factor in determining whether to provide any awards to the player. Additionally, such gaming devices are often not as popular with lesser skilled or experienced players who feel disadvantaged while playing against more skilled or experienced players. Moreover, in these gaming devices, the probability of each award or outcome being generated is based on one or more aspects of player skill (which varies from player to player) and is thus somewhat less predictable. Accordingly, the average expected payout for such gaming devices often cannot be exactly determined, and is typically only determined within a range.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming devices and gaming systems which incorporate one or more aspects of skill in determining which awards, such as progressive awards, are provided to players.
There is also a continuing need to provide new and different gaming devices and gaming systems which cater to higher skilled players while still accommodating lesser skilled players when determining which awards, such as progressive awards, are provided to such players.
There is another continuing need to provide new and different gaming devices and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players including progressive awards.